Sand
by csouthard11
Summary: Cute, funny, fluff filled oneshot based on Buttercup and Butch.


Butch looks around, unamused at the museums surroundings. Class field trips always suck, especially when you're partners with your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend.

Butch's eyes land on Mitch, whose eyes are on Buttercup his ex, and Butch's current, girlfriend.

"Hey." Butch practically growls at Mitch, who stands about two inches shorter than him. "You can look, but remember if you touch her, I'll bury you in that sand over there." Butch points to an Egypt exhibit.

Mitch scowls. "Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean you would win in a fight, and either way if she decides she wants me back there's nothing you could do about it."

"Nope." Butch smirks. "But why would you want a six-inch sub when you can have a foot long?"

Unamused, Mitch turns back to watching Buttercup, thinking of all the ways he could try to win her back.

* * *

"Robyn!" Buttercup whines, slumping onto a bench. Wondering why she had to be partnered with the only person in the class who thought the museum was as fun as Blossom does. "Can't we sit down for a minute. . . Or the rest of the trip?"

Robyn smiles, sitting down beside Buttercup. "I get that you're not use to so much physical exertion." Robyn puts her hand on Buttercup's shoulder. "So we can take a small break."

Buttercup sighs, leaning back into the back of the bench and closing her eyes contently.

"So, how are you and Butch?" Robyn asks, not liking for things to be quiet for too long, she doesn't like quiet places.

Buttercup opens her eyes, and they flicker towards Robyn. "We're good. It'll be two years we've been dating as of next Thursday."

Robyn nods, feeling just a twinge of pain in her chest. Not that she isn't happy that Buttercup and Butch are together, they really make each other happier than anyone else could, she just always hoped that Butch would never realize that Buttercup was his soul mate, and she could try to pin him down.

It sounds evil, and Robyn could punch herself in the face for thinking like that, but when you like someone it's hard to see them with someone else, even if you know that someone else perfect for them.

It hurts Robyn to think of how compatible Buttercup and Butch are, even before they were dating she noticed it and was secretly happy Buttercup was with Mitch and not Butch.

"you okay?" Buttercup asks, noticing Robyn staring off into space.

Robyn snaps back to reality and nods. "Yea!" She smiles. "It's just kind of hard to believe that it's been two years already! I'm happy for you, you really like him don't you?"

Buttercup smirks, leaning back. "Don't tell him I said this, cause he might get cocky, but yea I really do. I think he's my, and I hate myself for saying this cause I sound like Bubbles, soul mate."

_There's that twinge again. _Robyn smiles for a moment,but quickly turns looking away from Buttercup and trying not to let her jealousy show.

Buttercup looks at the ground. She shouldn't have said anything about Butch, changing the subject would have been better. Robyn must be upset because out of their whole group of friends Robyn is the only single one. Every time Buttercup talks about Butch Robyn gets sad, it must be because she's lonely.

"Hey!" Buttercup raises her head and smiles at Robyn. "I think I'm done resting, if you wanna go ahead."

Robyn smiles back, glad to have something to take her mind away from Butch. "Yea! Let's go look at the Egyptian exhibit!" She jumps up, grabbing Buttercup's arm and dragging her towards said exhibit, stopping in front of the sand.

"I hate sand." Buttercup mumbles to herself, being sure to stay a safe distance away from the sand, every time she touches it she has an allergic reaction and her skin where the sand touched turns really red and blotchy. She doesn't want to upset Robyn though, so she keeps quiet about it.

* * *

Butch watches as Robyn pulls his girlfriend a bit closer to where he and Mitch are, though they don't seem to see them.

He smirks, watching as Buttercup stares blankly at the sand, her boredom only showing when Robyn looks away.

Butch pulls out his phone, sending her a text, which then developes into a short string of texts.

* * *

_Hey. ~Butch_

**Hey -Buttercup**

_Aren't you gonna play in the sand? ~Butch_

**Do I look like a five year old to you? -Buttercup**

_No. But you sometimes act like one. ~Butch_

**It would be wierd if you were the only immature one in our relationship -Buttercup**

_So instead I have to be the mature one? ~Butch_

**. . .Yea, cause you're SO mature -Buttercup**

_Thank you. I gotta go, your EX is annoying as fuck. ~Butch_

**And you didn't date him for six months. Bye. -Buttercup**

* * *

Butch looks at Mitch, who had been reading over his shoulder. "Can I help you?"

Mitch looks away, smirking. "She remembered how long we dated, six months. Tell me that's not love she still feels for me."

Butch rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone again.

* * *

_Before you go, how long have we been dating, two years? ~Butch_

**It'll be Two years next week. -Buttercup**

* * *

He holds up the phone to Mitch's face. "Two years, she knows the day. Suck it."

Mitch scowls, turning back to look at Buttercup. Finally deciding it was time to make his move, he walks towards her.

Buttercup watches as Robyn holds a small amount of sand in her hands, smiling at her. "C'mon Buttercup, just because you're almost eighteen doesn't mean you can't play with sand like a three year old."

Buttercup laughs. "Oh, but I think it , you won't be eighteen until next year, I'll be eighteen in a matter of months, I am so much more mature than you. You'll see in time."

Robyn laughs, turning back to the soft sand, admiring the texture. "Whatever you say."

"Hey Buttercup!" Buttercup turns around to see Mitch, smiling at her.

"Uh. . .Hey Mitch." She replies, not knowing what she should say, but feeling utterly relieved when Butch appears behind him, scowling.

"Hey babe." Butch reaches and pulls her closer to him, resting his head on her neck.

"Hey." She replies, feeling more comfortable now that he's here with her.

"Buttercup, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mitch asks, grabbing Buttercup's arm.

Butch growls. "What did I say about touching?" he asks, pushing Mitch away. "She's not going anywhere to talk with you about anything!"

Robyn and Buttercup both watch in horror as Mitch grabs Butch's arm and slings him against the sand of the Egyptian display.

Butch and Mitch both roll around, trying to gain the upper hand from the other, and neither notice as Robyn comes towards them, trying to break them apart.

"Guys!" Robyn yells, grabbing Butch's arm, only to be flung backwards when Mitch shoves him up. Luckily for her something breaks her fall.

Unluckily for Buttercup that something was her, and along with Robyn some sand had flown into her as well.

"Crap!" Buttercup mumbles as Robyn grabs her arm, helping her up, and both Butch and Mitch rush to see if she was hurt.

Both boys grab her arms, covering her even more in sand.

"Stop!" She yells at the, noticing her legs already getting blotchy, she shouldn't have worn shorts.

Butch, Robyn, and Mitch all watch as Buttercup's skin turns red, all confused beyond belief.

"Buttercup?" Butch asks worried, trying to grab her arm but she flinches away.

"Don't touch me!" She practically yells. "I'm allergic to sand. I need my medicine and I'll be fine. Just go wash that off of yourself."

Butch follows his girlfriends orders, trusting her to get herself fixed up, Buttercup can take care of herself, and he knows better than to baby her.

Mitch, however, didn't know better than to baby her, and instead followed her to her purse, and left with a broken nose.

* * *

"You sure your alright then?" butch asks, rubbing Buttercup's silky black hair as she rests on top of his chest.

She nods. "Yea, it's still a little red in some places but it should be gone by tomorrow."

Butch nods, then smirks. "You know, you owe me."

"What for?" Buttercup raises her eyebrow, playing with Butch's fingers.

"You punched Butch and I wasn't there to see it." He answers. "I think that deserves a little something. Hmm?"

Buttercup rolls her eyes. "You can have the present I was going to give you for out second year anniversory if you want."

Butch smiles. "Yea, that'll do."

Buttercup stands up, leaving Butch on his couch alone and walking to her bag. "I've been carrying it because I thought you'd find it if I left it somewhere." She says, taking the small black box from her bag and throwing it to him.

He smiles, sitting up and opening it to find a pair of motorcycle gloves, and underneath them a set of keys.

"You didn't." He looks up to her, a smile forming on his face.

"I did." She smirks, sitting on his lap. "Now, tell me I'm the best girlfriend ever."

"You're the best girlfriend ever!" He kisses the top of her head. "Where's the motorcycle?"

Buttercup smirks, leaning up and kissing his nose. "You'll get it next week."

"You're evil." Butch smirks, lying back down, bringing Buttercup with him.

"I know." She smiles, leaning into him as he plays with the keys, his face lite up like a five year old's at Christmas.

"I told you I was more mature." She mumbles, closing her eyes. "You mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"Nah." he says, not taking his eyes off the keys. "I'll call your sister and tell them later."

She nods, already drifting into sleep.

Butch smiles and kisses the top of her head once more, his eyes wandering towards the closet where her gift rests. a bikini and two tickets for her and him to go to the beach this summer. The tickets are for her, but the bikini is a little something he threw in for himself, and he can't wait to see what she says about it.

* * *

The next week Buttercup opens her present, then scowls at Butch. "Did you forget when I told you I was allergic to sand?"

Butch's eyes widen. He had forgotten there was sand at the beach. "Whoops. . ."

Buttercup laughs. "It's okay, you didn't know you bought the tickets. So you're not in too much trouble for it."

Butch smiles at her. "We can take the tickets back and exchange them for a ticket somewhere else. . .Preferably somewhere you can wear that bikini."

Buttercup smirks. "Alright, let's go to Kentucky."

Butch frowns. "Kentucky? Why?"

She shrugs. "No sand, KFC, horse racing, and we can stay at a hotel with a swimming pool." She answers. "Plus, my dad took me and my sisters there once when we were little, it isn't as bad as you would think, and it's probably less expensive, so we can spend the rest of the money on things down there. Okay?"

He nods, smiling. "Alright. Kentucky it is."


End file.
